Encouraging Kindness
by Kalaria Sword
Summary: Davis and Ken have a chat about my OC from my story the possiblity of kindness and football, it is Davis . Pure friendship between the two and takes place right after the battle at the giant house. One-shot.


**Me: Hey this is my first fic so be nice and give me some advice, please.**

**Davis: Yeah she need's it.**

**Me: Why did I ask you here again?**

**Ken: Because he's a main character, like me.**

**Me: Yes but your polite. Anyway my OC is called Sakura and possesses the crest of posibility which grants her the ability to see the future. She has a rather rubbish home life as mentioned briefly but the details of that a major part of her character so you'll learn about that if you read my main story, The Possiblity of Kindness. I got the name from my two lead characters crests like I did for this one. I'm also thinking about doing AU's of the other seasons depending on how people react to my first one. I don't think you need anymore information so, boys if you don't mind.**

**Ken: Kalaria Sword does not own digimon in any way shape or form.**

**Davis: Yeah she tried but they wouldn't sell.**

**Me: Davis, hush it or I'll make a fic where you break up with Yolei and Kari with in a week, get beaten in soccer by a five year old and face a disaster that would make the titanic look like a toy boat.**

**Ken: Hold up, Yolei?**

**Davis: Yeah what's up with that?**

**Me: Find out in the later chapters of, The Posibility of Kindness. Until then no more secrets shall be revealed. Mainly because they haven't been writen yet.**

**All: Read and review!  
**

* * *

That last battle was rough. Wormmon had nearly killed me. It wasn't my little green friends fault, although I had a hard time convincing him of that! Still we won thanks to our techno expert Yolei. She really was great with a computer. I was started out of thoughts by a knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I asked confused. It didn't sound like my parents.

"Davis, and Veemon." The goggle head leader said. I dropped down from my bunk bed and opened the door. Sure enough Davis was beaming like normal with DemiVeemon squirming in his arms.

"Get in before my mother sees him." I whispered glancing up the hall. Davis walked into my bedroom as I closed the door. Wormmon jumped down from his sleeping spot on my pillow and started to play with DemiVeemon. I smiled at the scene.

"So Ken I was wondering if you were up for a soccer match, you know, hanging out with your friends. Who knows, Tai likes soccer and TK plays an okay game along with his brother, maybe we could make a Digidestined Soccer team." Davis yammered excitedly.

"A Digidestined soccer team?" I repeated startled. Even if Davis did start one I doubted that anyone other than him would want me on it.

"Yeah, it would be great! No one could beat our teamwork. I mean if we can stand up to the Digimon Emperor then what little league soccer team stands a chance?" He effused.

"Davis I'd like to point out one thing, I am the Digimon Emperor. Well I was anyway." I told him shaking my head.

"Nope, Ken Ichijouji is most definitely not the Digmon Emperor." Davis said with his usual smile. You could see in his eyes that he wasn't joking.

"Davis what are you talking about? You saw me time and again as the Emperor." I asked him feeling confused. That was something I didn't feel often despite my awful test scores lately. Those test scores were stress related rather than intelligence related.

"It was your body alright but it wasn't your personality or the rest of the things that make you, you!" Davis explained.

"I still don't follow you Davis, I mean I get that the current me and the Digimon Emperor are very different but we're still the same person." I countered.

"Sakura, she said from the start that you weren't evil. She always said you were being controlled. I believe in Sakura. She has never steered us wrong. If she says that you were controlled then you weren't responsible. The others agree with me, mainly. You might have to work on Cody, a lot." Davis admitted. Sakura, she never did steer us wrong. She always guided us on our path as best she could. I would have died if she hadn't saved me time and again. Davis chuckled. I gave him a 'what's so funny' look.

"Sakura, the second I brought her up you looked so happy. Like you'd seen an angel." He told me. I groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Davis wasn't exactly known for his intuition.

"Ah, yeah." He said bluntly like he normally is. I sat in my computer seat and banged my head against the desk. "Dude, come on. We all know she likes you, ask her out." He said sitting on the ground. DemiVeemon immediately sat on his head. Wormmon climbed up to the desk.

"Ken, please don't hit your head so hard. Even geniuses can lose IQ points." Wormmon said rubbing his head against my wrist. I smiled pulling the worm into a hug.

"Okay Wormmon, still, I can't just ask her out. I know nothing about girls." I admitted looking at Davis. He looked surprised.

"Ken you have swarms of fan girls who follow you everywhere." Davis protested. I gave a small smile.

"Yes, but there not her if you catch my meaning." I pointed out. A look of realisation crossed his face.

"I hear yah, that certain someone needs the extra touch. Still, I think after being apart so long she would be happy to just go shopping or out for lunch. Sakura's not the type to care where you go, with in reason." Davis was being smart today. Or maybe he just had more experience.

"I guess you right, but I hurt her so badly before…how can I face her?" I asked gloomily. I had hurt her. She told me to stop so many times when I was the emperor. She fought against me despite her own feelings and I had betrayed her deepest secret to the others. Huh? Since when had they been the others?

"Ken for a genius you sure are dumb!" Davis yelled. I blinked at the boy who had rose to his feet so suddenly DemiVeemon had landed on his head right on my hard floor.

"Ouch." DemiVeemon said unnecessarily.

"Sorry DemiVeemon." Davis said picking up his partner. He looked at me again. "Ken, she forgives you for that. Weren't you listening when I said she told us you were controlled? Sakura is always right even when she's not using her powers." Davis said firmly. I winced. He had me there I had to admit. Sakura was always right, no doubt about that.

"Listen to him Ken." Wormmon begged. I looked at my green partner.

"Oh, why do you seem so eager to get us together?" I asked surprised. Wormmon gave me one of his rare glares.

"KEN! It's SA-KU-RA! The girl stood by you through everything and you enjoyed letting her. If that doesn't say true love then what does?" He demanded.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me suddenly?" I whined. Davis laughed.

"Because you need a serious push Ken and Sakura needs a lot more happiness." Davis said with his trademark grin as he adjusted his goggles.

"Well when you but it that way…" I admitted defeat with a sigh. They'd backed me into a corner with that last remark. If it were for Sakura I would do anything, absolutely anything.

"Good, now about that soccer match." I gave Davis a stunned look before I doubled over laughing. Only the Digidestined of courage and friendship could swap subjects like that.

"There's a field nearby, it's surrounded by trees so the Digimon can play too." I'd discovered it a while back, it was very private and a good place to be outside with Wormmon.

"Great." Davis cheered.

"Yeah lets play." DemiVeemon agreed. Wormmon leapt to my shoulder.

"We won't lose." He said surely. I smiled.

"Of course, I am the 'Rocket' after all." I added.

"Last one there's a rotten Digi-egg." Davis said.

"You don't know the way." I called as he ran from the room. He reappeared a second later looking rather embarrassed. I laughed chucking my soccer ball at him. He caught it perfectly despite balancing DemiVeemon on his head. I walked from the room closing the door behind me.

"You know maybe we should call Sakura and Lalamon to judge." Davis suggested.

"Now that is genius my friend." I agreed grabbing my phone.

* * *

**How was it, terrible? Okay? Your going to read my main story? Please tell me and if you have idea's to improve my writing please say so. No nasty comments though, 'kay?**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
